Snow Me In This Christmas!
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Shannon, Jeff, Matt, and Shane end up stuck in the airport during a blizzard on Christmas Eve. But will the silence of the sleeping airport be what Shannon Moore needs to tell Jeff Hardy that he loves him? Slash! no flames. Fluffiness!


_This is a Christmas giftfic for my amazing friend Kae (aka TorturedTourniquet)! Hope she loves it as much as I do, lol. ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of WWE or TNA. I also can't own people, so I can't own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, or Gregory Shane Helms.  
**Warning** This is slash. That means Guys loving Guys. This is also a Christmas centered fiction. No cursing or lemons, but still rated Teen because I highly doubt anyone under 13 could understand some of this... just sayin'

* * *

**Snow Me in This Christmas!**

Shannon sighed as he looked out the airport wall of windows. The snow was really coming down. At this point, he knew for sure he wasn't getting home this christmas. It sucked being stuck in some strange airport with people you didn't know for the holidays. It sounds like something you only saw in the movies. But Shannon Moore wasn't an actor and this was recorded by many camera men being directed and produced.

He turned from the window with a frown deep on his face. What a way to spend christmas. Trapped in a damn airport. ...Well at least he had his friends.

Looking back to the seats he saw Matt and Shane sitting side by side laughing at a video Matt had on his laptop. They were pissed that they were stuck there for christmas instead of home, but they were easily distracted with funny stunts and accidents. Across from them, laid out on a row of chairs, was Jeff. He was sleeping like a baby.

Shannon sat beside Shane, quiet and pensive. His eyes only looked at Jeff. He watched the rise and fall of the older man's abdomen as he took deep slumbering breaths. Those locks of multi-colored hair were in a messy bun, allowing strands to fall against the seating. Such a peaceful look on that face. Amazing, was all Shannon could think. Jeff, who was always in pain, could just fall asleep in the weirdest ways. One leg was draped over the backs of the chairs and one arm was hanging out, finger tips just brushing the dirty floor.

Shannon couldn't help the smile. Well... So christmas wouldn't be that bad, huh? At least he could spend time with Jeff... if the man wasn't asleep the whole time, that is.

"When you gonna tell him, Shanny?"

Shannon jumped at the voice whispering beside him. He looked up at Shane with big eyes. Shannon was quiet for a second, staring deep into Shane's burning gaze. Then, he looked away, down at his hands as they lay in his lap. "When pigs fly and Jeff starts liking guys," was his muttered reply.

Shane sighed deeply. "He has to know about it sometime, you know. You can't just not tell him that you love him." Shane patted Shannon on the shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "He deserves to know how you feel."

"I can... I don't have to tell him. It'll save me some hurt that way," he whispered back.

With a shake of his head, Shane gave Shan a stern look. "You won't know if it'll save you anything unless you try."

Shannon looked back up at his good friend with sad eyes. "But I can't take it back once I've done it."

"Why take back the words, when ya can't take back the feelings."

Surprised, Shannon looked at the man with the laptop and the noticeable southern drawl. Matt gave him a soft smile. Shannon gave him a scared and shocked look. "How did you...?

"Oh come on, Shan," Matt chuckled, quietly. "Not too hard to figure out when one of your best friends loves your baby brother." Matt shook his head, looking back down at the computor screen. "Actually, I saw it before you even did."

Before Shannon could get out another word, a little boy came up to them, a shy and sad look on his face. He held the hand of another boy, this one older by a few years. The older boy wore a Hardy Boyz T-shirt.

"Mister..." the younger boy said, voice a cute little thing. "Can you be the Hurricane again so you can make the blizzard go away so Santa will come to give us our presents?"

The three guys could feel their hearts break. Damn snow...

Shane put his hand on the boy's head, smoothing out his shiney brown hair. He gave a dramatic frown. "I tried. But don't you worry! When you get home, Santa will already have your presents waiting for you. He won't forget about you just because you're here." The boy nodded, still sad. "You just need to wait a little longer."

Shane looked at Matt, then at Shannon. And, as if they could read his mind, Matt and Shannon dug through all their duffel bags for pictures.

"But," Shane continued, looking at the older boy this time, too. "We'll give you guys these pictures and our autographs, too. Would you guys like that? Like an early christmas present from us, I bet Santa wouldn't mind us helping out a little, right?"

The boys nodded, open mouthed with joy. Matt smiled. "What are your names?"

The older boy spoke this time. "I'm Jake and my little brother's name is Scotty."

Shannon smiled at them and nodded as he signed the pictures with sliver sharpie. He handed them his picture, while Matt and Shane did the same. Shannon caught the older boy's gaze land on Jeff, who still slept, behind him.

He stood and went over to the rainbow haired warrior and nugged his shoulder. "Jeff, wake up." Jeff stirred, his eyes openning and gazing up at Shannon's. Even though Shannon's heart skipped a beat at the stare, he spoke calmly. "Can you sign some autographs from these two kids?"

Jeff sat up, stretching, and looked at Jake and Scotty. He smiled. "Sure," he said in his southern accent. "I'd love to." He opened a pocket of his duffel and took out a folder with his pictures in it.

Shannon offered his sharpie and watched as Jeff signed each picture with care, even adding a "Merry Christmas" to them. Jeff stood and gave the boys each their own picture. Jeff even took his time talking to the boys, asking them who their favorite superstar was and what they asked from santa. Shannon smiled, fondly. Jeff Hardy, the Charismatic Enigma, was also a sucker for kids. He'd sure make a great dad one day.

And that thought made Shannon sadden. Jeff deserved a wife and kids. If Jeff ever decided to return Shannon's secret feelings, then the older man would never be able to have his own kids and the picture perfect family. And so another reason Shannon would never tell Jeff that he loved him.

Because who could ever tell their long time friend that he was head over heels in love with him. That was the perfect way to make life a living hell of awkward moments.

* * *

The lights were shut off hours ago, only leaving the emergency lights and lights around places like the bathrooms on. It was now midnight. Shannon was wide awake though.

He was restless, sitting on the cold floor, watching the snow whip around outside, through the window. His mind was mostly blank, thoughts of Jeff appearing every so often. But he pushed those thoughts out, not wanting to ruin the night even more.

For so many year they had known eachother! So many! Since they were young they'd been friends. They grew up together, trained together, reached their dreams together. And yet Shannon had to betray their bond by falling in love.

But could he help it? Who in thier right mind could get to know Jeff Hardy and not fall in love with him? Jeff was just... perfect. He was a fun loving, adrenaline chasing, artistic, musical, bright guy. And even though he's had his tough times with drugs and shit, Shannon still counted the faults as what made Jeff who he was. Every one had their problems. Everyone has made their mistakes. But that never should take away from who they are. And all the problems Jeff has been through didn't stop him from being the enigmatic man that he was. And because of that Shannon couldn't help love him more.

Shannon sighed, eyes closing for a few seconds to dull the oncoming headache.

He opened his eyes and looked to his right when he felt someone sit next to him. Jeff sat there, eyes glued to the white scene before them.

"Ever feel like these are the times we should treasure?"Jeff asked, voice soft and gentle. He continued talking when Shannon didn't respond. "Like all the times we're in silence, watching as the world turns... It's like you're the only one awake in the world, waiting for life to work out how you always wanted it to."

Just a twitch of his upper lip could show that Shannon heard him. But even if Jeff had been looking at Shannon, he wouldn't have seen the small smile, because it was so small, it was barely noticeable.

Silence again filled the air, the only sounds that could be heard were snores and breathing from all the others trapped in the airport who slept away their crappy christmas. Jake and Scotty, the two little boys, were sleeping not far from them, against their mother's lap, autographs in thier small hands. Shannon looked away from them and their bliss, back to the window before him. The edges of glass were frosted delicately, like Jack Frost himself had come to it and beautifully blew his cold breath on it. But in the center, where Jeff and Shannon watched, was clear, letting them see the snow build up and make a thick freezing blanket on the air strip.

"If I go back to TNA, I want you to come with me."

The whisper was so soft that Shannon had strained to hear it. "Me?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, finally turning his eyes to Shannon. "If WWE doesn't need us anymore and we get the chance, let's go to TNA together. Me and you, Shanny."

Shannon looked at Jeff with a questioning stare. "What's got you thinking this, man?" Shannon asked.

"The quiet around us and the moments we should always remember." That was Jeff's response. A criptic message that even Shannon couldn't quite figure out.

Jeff looked back at the window, leaving Shannon to watch his face glow with the orange street lamp light shining in from outside. It was a breath taking sight. That lovely face glowing and pensive, eyes batting with every blink. Shannon felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He was certain Jeff could hear it, even if just a little bit. But, if Jeff could, he made no sign of it.

They were quiet again for a long while. Who knows how much time actually passed amongst them. It could have been hours or mere minutes. They would never really know. Time was insignificant to them, now.

Jeff's eyes were soon fluttering shut, only to be popped open seconds later. His eyes were begging for him to sleep, but it was like Jeff didn't want to. Shannon smiled at it. He said nothing though and instead let his heart beat loudly and his eyes muse over Jeff's tired form.

And Eventually, Jeff fell asleep, his head falling to land on Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon froze for a second, surprised by it all. But the shock slowly melted with his heart. He reached his arm around Jeff's Shoulder, bringing him closer. His fingers idly skimmed the collar of Jeff's t-shirt before it ran ever so lightly through the rainbow loose strands, that just ghosted Jeff's neck. Shannon could feel tears prick at his eyes as he watched Jeff sleep. The face of the man he loved pressed against his shoulder. Warm breath could be felt on Shannon's tender neck. Like a dream come true.

And Jeff had been right. These were the moments to remember. The moments they should treasure with them all through life. That is, because these are the unforgettable moments that could turn silence into the sound of beating hearts and hitched breaths. Shannon watched as his world turned, as his love slept, as his fingers, with black chipped nails, ran through the hair he had always adored. And though the night was freezing with snow outside and the airport was dark, Shannon's love burned with ardor enough to light up the moment of frozen time.

Again Shannon felt a loss of actual time. The next thing he new was that Jeff was dreaming peacefully, eyes moving rapidly under their soft lids.

Was this his moment? Was this the moment Shannon could only dream of? The moment where, with Jeff sleeping against him in a cold airport, Shannon could finally admit his love. And even though it would meet deaf ears, so to speak, at least he said it right? At least Shannon could now say he said it out loud to the man he loved.

Shannon leaned down towards Jeff's slightly parted lips. Eyes studied the face closely, like he never before could, wanting to burn it into his fondest memories. This Christmas was one for the books in Shannon's case. This was his Christmas. A quiet, picturesque Christmas that he would never forget. And with the orange light of street lamps outside glowing off white snow and the dark room of snoring strangers, Shane, and Matt, Shannon pressed his lips softly to those of which he's dreamt of many times before. His other hand came up and softly held Jeff's chin in place. The kiss was long and tender, yet gentle, unlike the snow blowing around outside, enough so not to awake the charismatic man.

When Shannon broke the lock, his eyes ran all over the slumbering face. This was the face he loved, that was home to the lips he just kissed. Shannon started to cry silent tears, the lamp light glow making the rolling tears glimmer on their way down his chubby cheeks. His thumb brushed against Jeff's blissful face, feeling the smooth skin. And with a deep breath, Shannon told the tale of his heart as simply as he could.

"I love you, Jeff."

When the words rolled off his tongue, like a dangerous but pleasent venom, he felt relief. A weight, gone from his heart, that still ached in unrequited love. And so he said it again, just a small bit louder, as if to confirm that he said it the first time. "I love you, so much, it hurts."

And Shannon couldn't stop now. He kissed Jeff again, his tears running against Jeff's own cheeks. "I love you, I love you, I love you." A sob caught in Shannon's throat and he tried his best to not cry like an idiot over a sleeping Jeff Hardy. He could stop the sobs from escaping, but the tears, he couldn't stop. Because those were tears that had built up for years and years of loving with no love back. He shut his eyes and felt the tears and relief wash over him. He finally said it. He finally told Jeff he loved him. And Shannon could care less that Jeff was asleep, because at least he said it, at least he didn't chicken out completely. He took the first step. And even if it took years, the next step would be to tell Jeff how much he loved him, while the rainbow haired man was actually awake. "I love you," he whispered, feeling relief mix with defeat.

He was a defeated man. Deafeated by snow. Defeated by love. Defeated by what he couldn't prevent. And what he couldn't prevent was that he loved Jeff so much, it scared him completely. He loved Jeff so much, that it was unbearable to keep all to himself. He was defeated by his love for Jeff Hardy, his rainbow-haired enigmatic, charismatic, daredevil of a best friend. And God save him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Shannon nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Jeff wrap his arms around him. He hoped jeff was just sleeping. But when his eyes opened and looked at the man who was supposed to be sleeping on his shoulder, he saw Jeff's eyes looking back at his.

He looked away quickly, unwrapping his arm from around Jeff's shoulder, scooting away, and wiping his eyes of tears with both shaking hands. Shit! Jeff wasn't supposed to have waken up! Shannon was doomed now to answer awkward questions.

"Shan," Jeff's soft drawl called. Shannon hesitated, but eventually looked back at the man he had kissed out of slumber like the sleeping beauty he truly was. "Shan, say it again. Tell me you love me. ...It's okay."

Shannon's whole body shook, and he knew he should have been mad that Jeff said it was okay, but he couldn't be mad at Jeff at the moment. He could only let the tears run again and his quivering lips barely whisper out those powerful words. "I love you, Jeff, with all my heart."

Jeff reached out and took Shannon in his arms tightly. Shannon held on securely, not wanting to let go of the man he was sure would run away when he came to his senses. He didn't want to let go, never wanted to ever let go of Jeff. Shannon let his tears soak into Jeff's shirt as he cried soft sobs.

"Shannon," Jeff whispered in Shannon's ear, tickeling the smaller and younger man with shivers. "I love you, too, Shannon."

The words made Shannon cry harder, his voice muffled by Jeff's shoulder. The rainbow-haired man squeezed the blonde closer against him, letting him cry out.

When Shannon forced the tears back and quieted his sobs he lifted his head and looked in Jeff's dazzling eyes for some truth in his previous statement only to catch that Jeff had tear streaks staining his cheeks also. Jeff smiled up at him. "It's like we're the only ones in the whole world tonight, Shan," Jeff whispered. He took Shannon's face in his grasp and drew the man closer. Their lips met.

Shannon, after the initial shock of the kiss itself, marveled at how different it was with Jeff awake. He couldn't help feel his heart swell as the warm velvet lips meshed with his own pouty pair, spreading this joy throughout his whole body.

They were the only ones in the world for that short moment. Shannon and Jeff were alone to themselves, even though they sat amongst many sleeping people, this early Christmas morning. They were the only ones awake in the whole world, watching as the world turned, just for them.

"Merry Christmas, Shan," Jeff said, quietly. Shannon chuckled and kissed Jeff again.

* * *

Not far from where Shannon and Jeff sat on the cold airport floor, their lip-locked form haloed with the orange glow from outside's lights, sat Matt and Shane.

They watched from the point Shannon had first kissed Jeff, smiles on thier faces. It was a picture perfect moment. So that's what Matt did. He turned his laptop so that the webcam pointed at Jeff and Shannon and snapped their picture, without anyone but him and Shane's knowledge.

After Matt saved the picture and put the computor away he looked at Shane with a grin. " 'Bout time, ain't it?" he whispered, happily.

"Long past due, man," Shane commented back. "Told him it wouldn't hurt to try." They shared a curt bump of thier fists, before thier eyes went back to Shannon and Jeff snuggling up against eachother.

Matt chuckled, almost silently. "You told him to try because you knew that Jeff loved the guy back."

Shane shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, and getting himself comfortable in the chair. "Matty... The whole world knew, except for them."

After a few moments, the snow stopped falling and the the sun started rising behind the thick snow clouds. Another hour or two and the lights would be turned back on and hopefully the flights would no longer be delayed. Shan and Jeff could work out thier future -worry about life- another time. But for now... well, for now, the world was still only turning for Jeff and Shannon.

* * *

_Merry Christmas all...though it's kinda late coming lol. And of course a very Merry Christmas to my lovely friend, Kae. Hope it was perfect for you!  
Review Please!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
